


It's Merely Inter-Dimensional Travel, Linda

by Certified_Cat_Hoarder



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_Cat_Hoarder/pseuds/Certified_Cat_Hoarder
Summary: What if the rift Team Free Will attempted to open in S13 E21 had worked, simply… not as planned? Suppose instead a very unexpected group had tumbled through?Supernatural x Lucifer CrossoverFor Supernatural, takes place in S13 E21, although for the sake of simplicity, Gabriel will not be present.For Lucifer, somewhere in mid S3





	1. Come On, Say Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm very excited to share it with you. I anticipated (and soon confirmed) that crossover fanficion would be difficult to write when it came to adhering to the personalities of the characters. Hopefully, I succeeded on that front. I would absolutely love to hear your feedback.
> 
> I have an amazing beta I'll call G who doesn't have an account, but I'd still like to thank her. So, thanks!!
> 
> I plan on releasing a new chapter every day. I'm new to this website, so forgive me if I make some horrendous mistake (like rambling in the notes section. Sorry.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was supposed to have worked. Despite Team Free Will’s doubts, Gabriel had assured them he’d provided a sufficient amount of grace to open the rift. The recovering archangel had confidently handed over the vial of grace and then disappeared to some corner of the bunker to “get some alone time.” The team had reluctantly agreed to allow him some time to recuperate; he needed it after all that had happened and, besides, they probably would be alright without him.

Well, Gabriel had been partially right. Rowena successfully opened a rift, and it held steady for a few moments as the group - Castiel, Rowena, Sam, and Dean - prepared themselves to cross into Apocalypse world. 

Of course, knowing their luck, the group should have anticipated that things wouldn’t go as planned.

The portal began to weep and fade as the group gazed on with disappointment. Then suddenly, as though it were an afterthought, the rift sputtered, emitted a faint light, then ejected four humanoid figures who tumbled out onto the bunker floor. Team Free Will looked on with alarm between the unexpected arrivals and the rapidly closing portal from which they had come. The new group from the alternate dimension ungracefully clambered to their feet while Winchesters and CO. readied themselves for what they could only anticipate to be a brawl. With a final tiny  _ pop _ the portal blinked out of existence.

Lucifer straightened his suit, grinning calmly back at Linda, Amenadiel, and Maze. His sneering demon partner already had her curved Hell-forged blades at the ready, eagerly searching for the most challenging combatant.

Linda stumbled in her heels, the last to remember how to stand. “What just-”

“Not to worry, Doctor,” Lucifer assured her, “It appears we’ve merely fallen through a portal into another dimension.”

“Ah.. right..” Linda nodded, looking a little green. Just when she thought being friends with the devil couldn’t get any weirder! “I’m just… I think I’m gonna...” she promptly found a nearby trashcan and relieved herself of lunch.

“You’ve  _ gotta _ be kidding me,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Who are you?” Cas demanded.

Lucifer turned his attention to the glaring Winchester. “Ah, right, apologies.” He took a few steps forward and extended his hand to noone in particular. “Lucifer. Morningstar.”

Team Free Will widened their eyes in shock, all thinking the same thing:  Lucifer?  _ Seriously? _ They couldn’t possibly have to deal with  _ another _ Lucifer, right? Yet then again… he didn’t seem at all fazed by tumbling through a portal into another dimension.

Dean voiced their frustrations: “Son of a bitch!”

“Yes, well I suppose she was.”

A pause.

“She?” Sam asked reluctantly.

“Yes, my mother. She was rather infuriating.”

“Right…”

Lucifer continued introducing his group, pointing to each in turn. “Right, well, this is my human therapist, Linda; Amenadiel, my dear wingless brother; and of course Mazikeen, my right-hand demon. Come on, then, say hello, everyone!”

Linda gave a curt little nod and a shy smile, Amenediel remained motionless, and Mazikeen waved one of her blades, smirking gently.

Sam met Lucifer’s gaze. “So you’re…”

“Lucifer.”

“As in-”

“The Devil, Beelzebub, etcetera. You do have a Lucifer here, correct?”

“One too many, apparently,” Castiel murmured. 

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. Tension thickened in the air as the two parties analyzed each other, tension that Lucifer was apparently oblivious to. It seemed he was far too infatuated by the number of very, very attractive strangers in this room, and was having no trouble imagining all the sinful things he could show them. Eventually, though, the silence became too much even for him.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourselves?” Lucifer insisted.

“It’s none of your damn business,” the eldest Winchester snarled. 

Rowena scurried to Lucifer, immediately extending a hand. “ _ Rowena _ , my liege,  _ humbly _ at your service.” She placed shameless and fictitious emphasis on every other word.

Lucifer took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, looking her over with curious beady eyes. “Pleasure.”

“Rowena,” Castiel warned while giving her a glare that clearly conveyed  _ Quit kissing ass, you self-serving witch. _

“And who might you be, Trenchcoat?” Lucifer inquired, taking a few paces towards him.

“Castiel,” the trenchcoat in question responded.

“Castiel…” Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Amenadiel, didn’t we have a brother by that name?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, so your an angel then, Castiel?”

Cas, instead of responding, narrowed his eyes.

“I so happen to be a witch, my lord!” Rowena chimed from across the room. “This world’s  _ greatest _ .”

Lucifer’s grin widened. “Really?” This world was becoming more and more exciting by the second!

“Witch?” Murmured a small voice. The others collectively turned to Linda, who pinched her lips together, pushed her glasses up her nose, and began slinking to the floor. “I think I’ll just sit down now.”

“Um, is she alright?” Sam asked, ever the compassionate one.

“She’s fine,” Maze snapped. It wasn’t that she didn’t realize Linda was in over her head, it was- well, okay, maybe Maze  _ was _ a little clueless to her friend’s situation. Though, in all fairness, she was still an amateur when it came to human emotions. The demon’s temperament was more to do with the fact that she wanted to protect Linda from appearing weak to these prospective enemies.  _ Obviously _ .

“I could use a water, actually,” Linda pleaded. “You guys have water here, right?” Nobody appeared to hear her.

It was beginning to become apparent to Team Free Will that this odd group, despite companionship to the Devil himself, was not an immediate threat. Hell, they seemed as mis-matched and idiosyncratic as themselves.

“My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean.” 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Lucifer greeted in his charismatic purr. 

“Luci,” came Amenadiel’s deep and wary voice, “We really must be returning home.”

Lucifer sighed. “Calm down, Amenadiel, there’s no hurry. The police department can survive a short while without their priceless Civilian Consultant.”

Sam scoffed. “You? Helping the police?”

“Why yes, of course!”

“Right...” The younger Winchester shook his head in disbelief. 

Amenadiel was apparently unsatisfied with that answer. “Who will be opening the portal for us to return home?” he demanded

Rowena gave him a slight smile. “That would be me, though I’m afraid it’s a wee more complicated than that. You’ll be stuck here a while longer.” It  was a bit of a lie, of course. After all, if this Lucifer really was who he said he was - the archangel from hell (literally) - then they had all the ingredients they needed to send the group back; they merely needed the archangel grace which he could provide. Yet, somehow, the group had communicated on a telepathic level that they needed to investigate the newcomers. It all seemed too coincidental that they’d opened a portal and celestial beings had tumbled through, particularly when one of those beings was yet another  _ Lucifer _ .

In reality, however, Lucifer and his entourage had simply been chatting in a quiet and vacant Lux when the portal had opened right before them and all had fallen through it. Purely coincidental.

From the floor, Linda released a nervous chuckle, and Sam responded with a sympathetic look. “Come on, let’s get you that glass of water.” He helped Linda to her feet and led her into the kitchen. 

Lucifer turned “Right, well looks like we have some time to kill, Dennis-”

“It’s Dean.”

“Right.  _ Dean _ , I would love a tour of the place. We could start with, say... your bedroom?” Not his smoothest line, but he  _ had _ just tumbled through a rift in the fabric of time and space itself, so he figured he deserved a pass this one time.

The oldest Winchester suddenly felt the need to clear his throat. “No way, man, I don’t swing that way.”

“Of course not.” Lucifer grinned, sweeping his eyes over the other man, and emitted a dark chuckle from the back of his throat. “They never think so at first.”

Cas furrowed his brows, looking between the two with his signature expression of confusion.

Maze suddenly appeared, shoving in front of Lucifer. She licked her lips, eyeing the Winchester like he was a juicy hunk of meat for her to devour. “Sucks for you, Lucifer-”

“Well, apparently it does  _ not _ -” 

“Looks like I get dibs.”

Dean looked from her twirling curved knives to her leather-clad everything, then finally to her hungry eyes and couldn’t withhold an ambivalent smirk. Usually he would be the first to suggest a one-night stand, and this chick would have been the perfect candidate, however, he was more reluctant than usual, given the circumstances.

Before he had the chance to respond (assuming he would have managed to think of an appropriate response in the first place), the demon had placed a hand on the Winchester’s chest and began shoving him backwards towards the hallway. All Dean could do was gawk and try not to trip over his own feet.

“Have fun, kids!” Lucifer called after them.

“Lucifer, darling, perhaps I could get you a drink?” Rowena asked, touching his shoulder gently.

The Devil gave her a charismatic smile. “How could I resist?”

The witch gestured for him to follow and the two filed out the room in search of the bunker’s best liquor, leaving the two awkward angels alone.


	2. Doc, Doc, Moose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! 
> 
> I truly cannot express how excited I am to be sharing this fanfiction. I'll admit I was a bit obsessed watching the "Kudos" and "Hits" numbers go up (I feel a like a child that just discovered sugar packets for the first time)
> 
> Thanks again to my unregistered beta, G. And thanks to all of you for giving this story a chance!
> 
> Alright, enough of me being weird. Here's the next chapter, as promised.

Linda settled herself into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen’s table. Her head was suddenly throbbing, and she rubbed her temples. She’d of course known about angels and demons, and she was certain there were other theological and mystical things she was unaware existed, but a witch? That she wasn’t expecting. And, oh yeah,  _ another dimension? _ Linda recalled Lucifer telling her how he had sent his mother into another dimension, but to actually be  _ in _ one was a whole different story and well above her pay grade.

“Here you go,” Sam said in a compassionate voice, setting a glass of water on the table and taking a seat across from Linda. He watched patiently as she picked it up, smelled it, seemed to sort of weigh the odds of whether or not it would kill her, then finally opted to take a sip.

A moment passed where they simply sat in silence. Sam himself was reeling a bit in light of recent events. After all Lucifer had done to him - his world’s Lucifer - he wasn’t sure how long he could remain composed when  _ another Lucifer _ had so casually sauntered into his home. His mind went back to the cage: how every time he believed the constant fear and endless pain had climaxed, it would increase tenfold; infinite darkness; always caught in the crossfire and frequently the target of Lucifer and Michael’s wrath.

Sam blinked back to reality, shifted in his seat, cleared his throat.

“It’s Linda, right?” The doctor gave a little nod, so he continued. “You seem to be dealing with all this pretty well.”

She met his gaze with a little smile, waving a hand dismissively. “I knew about Lucifer and everything else. Except the witch thing - and being in another world; that was sort of unexpected.”

Sam responded with his own shy smile. “Lucifer said you were his therapist?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“How does  _ that _ happen?”

“It’s... a long story. The short version is that he’s really, in fact, like the rest of us: very human. He has legitimate psychiatric problems and I do my best to to help him work through them.”

Sam couldn’t hide a slight scoff.

“What?” Linda inquired.

“Well, aside from the irony of all that - therapy for the devil - our Lucifer would never do something like that: willfully seek out therapy.”

“You seem to think you know him pretty well.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. “You could say that.”

“Care to explain?”

Sam clenched his jaw. Suddenly Linda had switched into therapist mode, leaning forward on the table and peering at him like she was analyzing every one of his actions. Of course, she absolutely was. He hesitated. 

_ Oh, what the hell? _

“I was supposed to be his vessel. I was for a while, actually. He did some very… bad things... while he was possessing me.” 

“Vessel? Possessed?”

“Angels need to possess a human vessel to walk the earth. The vessel must say yes, but have little to no control afterwards and can frequently be tricked into it. It’s not the same in your world?”

Linda shook her head. As far as she knew, the celestial beings in her world walked the earth in their own bodies, Charlotte being the exception. “That sounds... invasive.”

Sam nodded. “It was, yeah.”

“Do hold yourself responsible for what he did when you were possessed?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Sam ran his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. “I used to, but I’ve moved on.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’ve moved on.”

Sam released a frustrated breath. “Honestly, it’s a long and complicated story. I’d rather not get into it right now.”

Linda nodded, holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender. She understood that it was not her place to push him further, not when he hadn’t asked for her guidance.

“Can I ask you one more question?” Linda waited for his nod to continue. “Do you fear my Lucifer might be the same?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Linda nodded knowingly. “I was scared of Lucifer at first, when I found out he really was the Devil like he claimed. But the more I got to know him, the more I realized that he is, at heart, a good man. He may have the same name as your Lucifer, but I guarantee he is not the same person.”

Sam gave her a curt nod.

Again the two sat quietly for a while. Linda took another sip of her water.

“How did you get involved in all this… Supernatural business?” Linda asked.

“My dad. He trained my brother and I to be hunters. It’s pretty much all I’ve ever known.”

“Hunters?”

“We go around the country killing just about every supernatural threat you can think of. It’s uhh… not the most glamorous job. Doesn’t pay anything, either.”

“Oh.” Linda returned. It took her a moment to process the idea that there was more than just angels, demons, and witches in this world. She’d have to ask Lucifer later if the same was true of her own world. “That sounds lonely.”

“It can be, but I have my brother.”

“And that’s all you’ve known?”

Again Sam shrugged. “I was in college for a while. I was going to be a lawyer.”

“Why didn’t you?”

He clenched his jaw. “It’s complicated.”

“Alright, that’s fair. What’s the simple version?”

“I wanted to help people. Hunting was the best way I knew how.”

That felt like the end of the conversation. Linda nodded and sipped from her water. 


	3. Oh, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm still bouncing off the walls with excitement.
> 
> We get to see a bit of Amenadiel and Cas being awkward here. They are quite an interesting pair to write about.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the world’s - the  _ multiverse’s  _ \- most anticlimactic staring contest.

The two angels had barely moved, if at all. They stood several feet apart, shoulders square, arms held stiffly at their sides, an unfaltering expression of stoicism plastered on their faces. Only their eyes moved as they sized each other up. They stood like that for some time before Amenadiel finally broke the silence.

“So, you’re the angel Castiel?” Obviously. But how else would he end this awkward silence?

“This we have already established.”

_ Okay, then _ . Amenadiel nodded, looked about the room. “I guess that makes us brothers, in a way.”

“In a way, yes.”

“And you’re… working with humans?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Yes. It would appear you are as well.”

“Yes, well… it’s complicated.”

“Because you lost your wings?”

Straight to the point, then. Amenadiel nodded. “Perhaps we should sit down?” he suggested, gesturing to the large nearby table. “I imagine we have much to discuss.”

Both angels took a seat across from one another. Then Amenadiel continued. “Yes. I became impure and… now our Father wishes to test me in some way so that I might earn them back.”

“So the absence of your wings is not a consequence of Metatron’s meddling?” Cas inquired

“Metatron, the scribe? No, he hasn’t been seen in centuries.”

“This is not a widespread problem? And other angels still have their wings?”

Amenadiel nodded. “I’m afraid I am the only one. Why, have the angels here lost their wings?”

Cas looked away. “Yes. We were all ejected from Heaven, myself included.”

Empathy overtook the other angel’s expression. All universes were different, but perhaps he and this other angel were somewhat alike afterall. “I’m sorry to hear that. This was Metatron?”

“Yes, well… it’s a long story.”

“And God never resolved the issue?”

Cas actually chuckled, ever so slightly. “No. I realized recently that our Father… had gone on vacation.” When Amenadiel looked at him with both horror and confusion, Cas decided to explain. “God spent time on earth pretending to be a human author, then later a prophet. He didn’t reveal himself until his sister, Amara, threatened to destroy the universe. Even then, he had to be convinced the universe  _ should _ be saved.”

Amenadiel threw up his hands. “Woah, woah woah. Back up.” Even he was having trouble wrapping his head around this, and there was a sense of fear crawling up his spine: what if that’s why  _ his _ God had been so uninvested and unapparent lately? Maybe he had decided to lead a mortal life? “God’s sister?”

“Yes, The Darkness.”

“As far as I am aware, God has no sister in my world. Although, he does have a wife, my mother.”

“God’s…. wife?” Now it was Cas’s turn to be surprised.

“Goddess of all creation.”

“Strange.”

Strange indeed. The two gazed in different directions, letting this information settle.

“You know,” Cas said after some time, “you don’t need to wait for your God to return your wings. Having wings shouldn’t define you. There is plenty to experience on the ground.”

“Perhaps.” Both angels furrowed their brows, thinking.

“Have you considered that  _ that _ may be your test? To experience humanity as an earth-bound creature? I, myself, since meeting the Winchesters and losing my wings, have come to appreciate the humans in ways I never could have before.”

“I suppose… you could be right. I’ll take that into consideration.”

Again, a quiet moment of reflection.

“You spoke earlier of a Castiel in your own world,” Cas began cautiously. “It seems you hadn’t heard from him in some time.”

Amenadiel nodded slowly. “Yes. The Castiel from my world abandoned heaven some time ago.”

“Why would he do that?”

The other angel shrugged, studied a stain on the table. “It is unclear why, although it was rumored that he’d fallen in love with a human. Seems there’s some of that going around the family, lately.” He thought of the way Lucifer looked at Chloe, how he would give his life in a heartbeat to safe hers. And he thought of his growing compassion for Linda.

“It sounds like he and I are different in some ways, then,” Cas murmured, but it sounded like he was still deep in thought on the matter.

“Yes, perhaps.”


	4. Smells Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in absolute awe of the support I have been receiving. Thanks so much to all of you!
> 
> This chapter is definitely my favorite and was the most fun to write. For those of you wondering (and maybe hoping?) this is where that "Implied Sexual Content" tag comes into play. Also, be warned that there is some stronger language in this chapter than in any of the others.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Dean really had tried to say no. She was a freaking  _ demon _ after all, and he’d seen how getting... ehh...  _ involved _ with one had turned out for his brother. Yeah, okay, she was attractive. Very attractive - like,  _ very very  _ attractive - but he couldn’t. He  _ really _ shouldn’t. He’d said this to her, that he couldn’t because she was a demon. She’d asked why that was such a big deal, told him to hurry up and get naked, and for the love of God and all things holy and pure, he couldn’t think of a valid response. Also, it was kind of distracting what she was doing with those knives.

Ultimately, he consented.

And goddamn if that wasn’t the best sex he’d had in his life. Dean liked to think he was pretty good in bed (all the ladies he’d been with had said as much) but this woman - er, demon - raised the bar to impossible, unimaginable heights. 

“Woah.” He didn’t care how cliche that sounded; right now it was about the only word he could think of. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, feeling something between shock and ecstasy. A small smile played at the corners of his lips.

Maze smirked at him. “You’re not too bad yourself.” And she was telling the truth. There had been a number of moments where she hadn’t needed to fake anything, a rare occurrence for her. 

He looked over his toes at her to where she was standing at the foot of the bed. Okay, was she seriously putting her clothes back on? Firstly, how was she even standing right now? Second, had he just slept with a fucking  _ demon?  _ From another  _ dimension? _

“Holy shit,” he murmured.

“Not exactly.” 

Somehow he managed to drag himself up to seated, pulling the sheets around his waist in an effort to scrounge back his decency. “That was…”

“A warm up.”

“ _ A warm up? _ ” Dean gulped and looked away. He wasn’t sure if it was from apprehension or glee. 

Maze zipped up her tall black boots. She took a moment and studied Dean, who still seemed a tad too shell-shocked to move. The demon’s lip curled with something like annoyance. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d broken a human with mind-blowing meaningless sex, and normally the human’s liquified brain wouldn’t have meant much to her. Unfortunately, though, she recognized the necessity of ensuring her hosts’ hospitality; it would be much harder to return to her own world if one of the people who would be helping was incapacitated. With an impatient sigh, she tossed him his clothes, which he at least was capable enough to put back on.

In the meantime, Maze plopped down on Dean’s bed and looked about his room. The walls were stone, the room lightly decorated, and the whole building had felt oddly cold and pressurized since she’d arrived. The design of the place certainly wasn’t anything like home - neither of her homes.

“Is all the architecture in your world like this?”

Dean looked up. “Ah, no.”

“Then what’s up with this place?”

“It’s an old World War Two bunker.”

Maze nodded, smiling slightly. “Ahh, World War Two. Wish I could have seen it. For real, I mean.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “I got to see pieces of it in Hitler’s hell loop.”

“Hitler?”

“Yes, Hitler. The Nazi leader?” She then gestured to herself. “I’m Hell’s most talented torturer. Who do you think was doling the punishment?”

Dean chuckled to himself.

“Something funny?” Maze demanded, baring her teeth.

Without flinching, Dean mused, “I killed Hitler.”

The demon scoffed, shaking her head in defeat; there was no way she was going to waste her time trying to rationalize that.

“So, what’s this ‘Hell loop?’”

Maze exhaled slowly. She was starting to get tired of all these questions. It was as though the human was trying to gently interrogate her, scrounge up every scrap of information he could in the off-chance he would need it. Dean was, of course, doing exactly that

“In my world-” Maze hissed, slow and enunciated like she was about ready to bite his head off (which she very well might) “-souls damned to hell relive their worst moments on earth, often with pointed…  _ assistance.”  _

“Oh…”

“Right.  _ Oh. _ ” Her lip twitched. A minute slid by. “You’ve got a pet witch and you’re screwing an angel; shouldn’t you be a bit more educated when it comes to Hell?”

“I…” Dean blinked at her and gaped. There was just  _ so _ much wrong with that sentence. Damn, was he out of his element. What the hell was going on with him? Had she done something to him? Well,  _ actually _ she  _ had _ -

He cleared his throat. “I’ve actually  _ been  _ to hell,” he retorted like it was some kind of an accomplishment and not actually the crux of his nightmares

_ That _ got her attention. Suddenly Maze’s smirk had returned and she was peering at him with this new kind of giddiness, an eagerness, the same face she had made when she-

“You? Have been to hell?”

He nodded. Was she licking her lips?  _ She was licking her lips? _ This was a turn-on for her? What in God’s name…? Well, whatver; he could tell he had her undivided attention, and the power to divulge his experiences to her was returning his usual bravado.  “Yeah,” Dean responded, “but it was nothing like you described.”

“So it’s not the same then, not like my world.” Maze lowered herself onto her forearms, looking at him with genuine interest. “What was it like?”

Dean had buried those memories long ago, and hadn’t ever planned on dredging them back up. He became suddenly fascinated with his hands as his mind was yanked back to dark and painful memories. The Winchester couldn’t resist a shudder, and though he didn’t notice it, that had Maze cocking her head. He didn’t speak for quite some time because suddenly he was back there, reliving it: strung up with meathooks, lost in a void of infinite screams, Alistair, being tortured and torn into bits every day only to be healed again and then sent back under the blade, finally saying yes to inflicting that torture on others, the guilt and greed of-

“Human? Did I break you?” Maze tapped his forehead with a black-painted fingernail.

Dean shook his head, more to recover himself than to respond. 

“Well for starters,” the Winchester told her, brushing off the traumatic memories with the skill of practice, “I  _ met _ Hell’s greatest torturer. And he was a dude.” He smirked at her.

Maze scoffed. “A dude? What the hell is up with your hell?”

“Yeah. And that was a majority of it: no hell loop or whatever, just… him and the torture.”

“Well that’s… different.” Maze squinted one eye at him. He was lost in thought again, refusing to meet her gaze. She didn’t know him well, but she had the feeling this attitude was unusual for him, this uneasiness of his. “How’d you get out? Shouldn’t you be more… dead?”

“Cas pulled me out. That’s how we met.”

The demon wiggled her eyebrows. “Cas, the angel? He’s a cutie. I’d love to take a bite.”

Dean fidgeted, and Maze could have sworn she saw him blush slightly. How the hell was he supposed to respond to  _ that _ ? “Stay out’ov his pants. He wouldn’t know you were coming onto him if you painted it on your forehead.”

She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender, never allowing her smirk to falter. “Fine, fine! But if you ever need a third…”

Dean groaned in disgust, diverting his gaze and waving a dismissive hand. Maze chuckled, pinched her tongue between her teeth. This was  _ fun _ .

“Why’d you go?” She asked after a pause

The Winchester hesitated. “I made a deal with a crossroads demon. Sammy, my brother, he… he died. I sold my soul to save his life.”

“Demons actually do that here?” Maze looked genuinely perturbed. “That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah, well, you’re one to speak.”  
Ouch, and not the good kind. “Lucifer and I, we don’t do that kind of thing. Shit, buying people’s souls? In our world, where humans go after death is determined by their guilt. If you’re guiltless, you’re going up. If you feel guilty, then, well... guess where you’re going.”

“That’s hardly fair.”

Maze shrugged. “Maybe. Yeah, occasionally a soul slips through the cracks; an innocent feels guilty for something meaningless and goes to hell or a psycho floats up to heaven - that kinda thing. It’s God’s system, so take it up with him. But at least my hell isn’t merely the place of pure sin and corruption it’s rumored to be. At least we’re actually punishing those who deserve it.”

“Who said I didn’t deserve it?” 

“Do you feel guilty for taking that deal? For saving your brother?”

“‘Course not.”

“Then, as I see it, you shouldn’t be hellbound.”

“Not for that, maybe, but there’s other things that I-”

“If it’s punishment you’re looking for,” Maze purred as she crawled slowly across the bed towards him, her tongue tracing her top incisors, “then I’m happy to help.”

Dean gulped.

So this chick, Maze, was a demon. 

And who was he to hold that against her?

 


	5. Power, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, we're almost at the end! Ah!
> 
> This next chapter is on the shorter side (sorry) but at least we finally get to hear from Lucifer, right?
> 
> Hope you like it

If there was one simple truth Lucifer could take away from this trip, it would be that good hard alcohol is good in any dimension. He smiled and set his glass down. Rowena had led him into the the main room of the bunker and promptly poured him a glass of the strongest, highest shelf liquor she could find. The two had sat down across from each other, sharing light small talk for the past several minutes. For the most part it was an exchange of pleasantries, dipping briefly into the similarities and differences between their worlds when it came to magic and divinity.

“Thank you,” he said as Rowena poured him another drink. She flashed him a smile.

“I imagine,” Rowena began in a wary voice, “you’ve some plans for this world? I must caution that the Winchesters are quite the handful, and have a record of ruining one’s master plans. Of course, I am a  _ valuable _ asset, and I fully intend to stand by your side for  _ whatever _ you plan.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. “Rowena, darling. What is it exactly that you presume I’m going to do?”

The witch, for once, looked slightly sheepish. “I suppose if I had to guess... world domination through an apocalypse?”

He actually laughed. “Bloody hell! I’ve no interest in an  _ apocalypse _ , and world domination is in fact rather dull.”

“Oh. I see-”

“I mean, honestly, it was  _ you _ that brought me into this dimension, intentionally or not. And while I must admit that it has been fun thus far, I’ve no master plans for my own world, let alone this one!”

Rowena drank from her own glass. She averted her gaze, holding her chin high and keeping a calm face in an act of stubborn defiance. She would  _ not _ show that his mockery had ignited her frustration and shame. Perhaps it was too bold of her to assume Lucifer’s intentions, but with the possibility of yet another war, she was determined as always to be on the winning side of it. Unfortunately - or maybe not - this Lucifer was so  _ different _ from the one Rowena had come to know and fear.

“Rowena,” Lucifer murmured, and his voice was dark and seductive again. In the corner of her vision she saw that he was leaning across the table, his head tilted ever so slightly. “Can I ask you a question?”

The witch raised her head and met his gaze. The corner of the man’s smile lifted, and then she felt suddenly like the room had gone ice cold. The whole world tuned out to replaced with a light ringing in her ears, and then it was just the two of them, Lucifer holding her gaze with those dark and playful eyes as her face went slack. Rowena, the one usually in control but now peering out from a trapped corner of her mind, felt herself nod faintly.

“You seemed quite eager for my affection, so certain that  you need to be at my side. Why is that? What is it you  _ truly _ desire?”

Rowena gulped and licked her lips. She stared at him for a moment, and she could feel a battle going on inside of her. He was doing something to her, but there was something so fascinating and comforting about the way he was looking at her, like whatever she could possibly say he would never judge.

“I…”

“Yes?”

The words were held back. She wanted so badly to tell him, but there was something in the way, some wall she’d built so long ago. 

“Come on, then,” he coaxed.

“I never want to be powerless again.”

Lucifer leaned back, giving a little “Hmm!” of interest. Rowena blinked and suddenly his hold on her vanished. She studied her immediate surroundings briefly, like she wasn’t sure what had just happened, if she was really even back on earth.

“So, what, you cling to the nearest source of power, then?”

Rowena looked back up at him, hesitantly this time because she knew, from centuries of experience in witchcraft and the strange buzzing going on in her head, that he had just done something mystical to her. “I… I mean to protect myself.”

“I suppose that’s why you’ve gravitated towards those humans then, the Winchesters? You implied they were rather powerful, but if someone seemingly  _ more _ powerful stumbled in - say,  _ moi - _ it would make sense that you’d switch allegiances.”

“No, I…” Rowena murmured. But wasn’t that  _ exactly _ what she had done for generations upon generations to survive? She had never before been ashamed to admit that. So why, now, did she have the sinking subconscious feeling that that wasn’t why she’d stuck around with the Winchesters for so long?

“Rowena, darling, that’s not power! True power is  _ independence _ , being able to stand up for  _ yourself _ . People will respect you more if you don’t need to hide behind and stand upon others. See, you don’t need the Winchesters, or me for that matter. You can be powerful on your own.”

“You’ve been here a whole ten minutes and you presume to know everything!”

“Free will is still free will in any alternate dimension, and I happen to be an expert on the matter.”

Rowena frowned. What he was saying made sense, so why did she still want to stay with the Winchesters? What could they possibly offer her that she couldn’t get on her own some other way?

Wait. She  _ wanted _ to stay with the Winchesters?

Something had changed in the witch's face, and Lucifer leaned back towards her again. “You’ve realized something, haven’t you?” He inquired gently, patiently, watching as Rowena studied something off in the distance. “What is it?”

Was she still under his influence? Why did she still feel the need to tell him what was on her mind? The stubborn witch would never admit it to herself, but it was because she wanted someone to confide in, someone like this Lucifer who would be back in a different dimension in a few days. Really, she wanted  _ anyone _ to confide in. 

“Come now, you can’t leave me in the dark!”

Rowena met his gaze, and under that shameless curiosity was compassion. “I don’t want to be alone anymore,” she responded in a small voice.

He smiled empathetically at her. He had stayed in LA for just that reason: he didn’t want to be alone, had come to enjoy the company of humans. He would never say this aloud, of course, but Rowena could tell by the expression on his face that he completely understood how she felt. The two held each other’s gaze, seeing themselves reflected in the other. It was a strange feeling, this empathy, something Lucifer was unaccustomed to and Rowena completely unfamiliar with.

Then two pairs of footsteps could be heard traipsing down a hallway nearby. The witch and the devil blinked. The moment was gone and their walls flew back up.


	6. The "Bad Joke" Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone: the conclusion!
> 
> This next chapter is also a bit on the short side, and I don't feel is my best work; however, I hope you all enjoy it regardless.
> 
> A quick thank you again to G, my unregistered beta!
> 
> Thank you so, so, SO much for sticking with me through this little brain-child of mine. You guys really have no idea how much your support means to me. From leaving "Kudos" to commenting your feedback - even if all you did was read this darn thing - you've supported me, and I am very humbled and grateful for each and every one of you. This community is unbelievably heartwarming, and you can be certain you'll see more of my writing in the future. I promise!
> 
> A million times,  
> Thank you.

They’d left the bedroom when Maze had gruffly stated that she needed a drink. Dean, being inevitably in agreement, had led her into the main room of the bunker where the bulk of the good liquor had ended up (new bottles never lasted long enough to make it into the kitchen, so no one ever bothered to try getting them there). Maze had shoved past when she heard voices down the hallway, and she emerged into the main room first with Dean close behind.

“Ah, there’s my little rabbits!” Lucifer crowed. Maze marched up, picked up the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table, and downed the remaining quarter-bottle in one go. Dean blinked at her, as though seeing his reflection for the first time, and crossed the room to retrieve a new bottle and two extra glasses. Maze, meanwhile plopped down in the seat beside Lucifer, then swung her feet onto the table with a dignified _thunk._ Dean returned, settled himself beside Rowena, and poured himself a generous glass. He slid the bottle across the table, and Maze claimed the thing as her own.

“Maze, darling, _share_ \- if not the men, then at least the liquor.”

The demon rolled her eyes, pointedly taking a gulp from the bottle. “He’s got a brother, you know,” she pointed out.

Dean choked on his whiskey, and Lucifer raised a curious eyebrow at him. When the human could finally breathe again, he hoarsely responded, “he’s already had some crappy experiences with our Lucifer. No way in Hell is he going to do anything with you.”

Lucifer sighed and looked dejectedly to Rowena, who simply shrugged in agreement. “I miss the Brittanys,” he groaned.

Just then, Sam, Linda, Amenadiel and Cas wandered into the room,  hesitating at the doorway before finally entering the room completely.

“Heya, Sammy. Welcome to the party,” Dean greeted sarcastically.

Sam looked over at Dean, with his ruffled hair and his gaze that refused to meet Maze’s. Dean’s gaze jerked up at his brother and instantly saw the alarmed, disappointed, and slightly revolted look on Sam’s face.

“Shut it,” the older Winchester growled, and the younger threw up his hands in silent surrender. Sam then observed the group, and tried not to snort at the utter absurdity of the situation. . . _A witch, a demon, the devil, two hunters and pair of angels a walk into an abandoned WWII bunker…_

Linda glanced nervously at Rowena as she settled herself beside Maze while Amenadiel sat beside her. Sam retrieved a few more glasses then sat across from Linda, and Cas awkwardly slid into the seat beside him. The younger Winchester distributed the glasses, looking pointedly and patiently at Maze.

Lucifer nudged the demon.

“What?” She barked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, nodding gently to the liquor in her hand.

Gnashing her teeth, Maze slammed the bottle of whiskey on the counter then begrudgingly flopped back in her seat. An uncomfortable-looking Sam cautiously reached across the table for the bottle, then proceeded to pour drinks for himself and the other three newest arrivals. When Sam set the bottle back down, Dean scooped it up and topped off his and Maze’s glasses.

When all the glasses had been distributed and liquor poured, Lucifer smiled around at the group. “To new friends,” he said, raising his own glass in a toast.

“We aren’t friends,” Dean snapped.

The devil exhaled sharply in mock hurt, placing his free hand on his chest and gazing at Dean with a shocked frown. “And here I’d thought we’d all _bonded_!”

“To new friends,” Rowena parroted, raising her own glass with Lucifer’s approving smile.

Maze was next to lift her glass, though her bored frown remained immobile. Reluctantly, Sam raised his glass, then Linda, Amenadiel, and Cas. All eyes trained on Dean, who sat glaring at Lucifer.

“Dean…” Sam murmured to his brother.

“What?”

“Give him a chance.”

Dean glanced at Sam, surprised. Of all people - besides himself, of course - Dean had expected his brother to be the most reluctant to jump into bed with the devil, literally _and_ figuratively it would seem. But here he was, the vessel and a victim of this world’s devil, actively offering this alternate Lucifer a chance. The older Winchester hesitated, weighing his stubborn defiance against his unconditional love and trust in his brother.

With a disbelieving sigh, Dean raised his glass.

Lucifer smiled brightly as the group clinked their glasses and washed their apprehensions down with liquor.

“May I ask,” Lucifer began as glasses were being refilled, “what you lot were doing opening an interdimensional portal in the first place?”

Team Free Will hesitated. Sam spoke up first, cautious as Lucifer met his gaze. “We have family trapped in another world. Something must have been wrong with the spell, because the portal opened to your world instead.”

“There was nothing wrong with the _spell_ ,” Rowena interjected defensively. “Gabriel simply failed to contribute enough grace for it to function properly.”

“Gabriel!” Lucifer laughed. “I haven’t seen that fool in _eons_!”

“It makes sense,” Amenadiel said thoughtfully. “Dimensions are organized in layers, like a ream of paper, and travelling between dimensions requires passing through those layers. If there was insufficient grace to reach a particular dimension, then the portal would have opened to one somewhere in between. As it would happen, it opened to our world.”

The group nodded in agreement, and even Linda seemed to be understanding some of what he was saying.

“I’m curious about this family of yours,” Lucifer pushed.

“Our mother,” Sam responded simply.

“And Lucifer’s son!” Rowena blurted, apparently still eager for Lucifer’s attention. The other members of Team Free Will glared at her, and if she noticed she didn’t seem to care. Jack was powerful, and to expose his existence was a severe danger to him and quite frankly the world, especially when the group already had _one_ Lucifer trying to take the kid. They didn’t need two ill-equipped, self-serving prospective fathers vying for the chance at “parenting.”

“A son?” Lucifer fell into thought. Briefly, he imagined himself with a son, and for once the idea of a child didn’t fill him with dread and revulsion. He’d raise the kid the right way, would maybe even abandon his old adulterating narcotics- and alcohol-driven ways because of him. Well, alright, maybe not _all_ of his blasphemous habits, but Lucifer let himself imagine this - even let himself imagine a blonde pony-tailed detective sending his son and her daughter, holding hands, off to school…

Lucifer blinked and quickly regained his composure. “How absolutely absurd. I’d _never_ produce offspring.”

Team Free Will all exhaled.

“That’s probably for the best,” Cas assured him. Amenadiel nodded, horrified by the idea of how he imagined Lucifer would raise the child. Linda, meanwhile, was leaning forward on the table, squinting at her patient. Maze shrugged; if the child was hanging out with all these goody-two-shoes, then he was likely a good kid, and therefore of no concern to her. And besides, even though Lucifer had ticked her off lately, she wasn’t _really_ jumping at the chance to replace him and their eons of companionship with some innocent little imp.

“Well, this has all been quite fun, but I’m afraid we best be getting back to our own world,” Lucifer said standing up and fixing his cufflinks, his mind still stuck in a daydream featuring that blonde pony-tail, “It would appear you have your own problems to sort out, anyway. Though, if you should ever find yourselves requiring our help, we’re just an alternate dimension away.”

“About damn time,” Dean grumbled.

“Of course, if you must,” Rowena agreed, also standing. “Though, I best warn you that the spell will require archangel grace.”

“Not a problem,” Lucifer assured her.

“Wonderful.” Rowena led him away to help with the extraction, leaving the rest of the group to make very awkward and very minimal small-talk.

* * *

 

Eventually Rowena returned with a drained-looking Lucifer in tow. He’d generously provided three vials of his grace, two more than was needed, because he understood that his new acquaintances would be needing some to rescue the nephilim boy and the Winchesters’ mother. The third vial was for in case they decided or needed to visit.

The group assembled in the room where they had first met, waiting patiently while Rowena prepared the first parts of the spell.

“Are we ready?” she asked, looking about the group as she held the final ingredient - the grace - in hand. When everyone nodded, she poured the grace, recited the enchantment, and then the portal burst to life.

The two different groups exchanged polite (and somewhat awkward) good-byes. When they were done, they stood clumped in their separate groups, looking at one another and thinking of the things they had learned and experienced about themselves and each other’s worlds.

“It’s been lovely,” Lucifer said for them all. “Best of luck!”

Team Lucifer waved to Team Free Will as they filed one by one through the portal. With a quick incantation, Rowena closed the portal, and the visitors were gone.

Just then, Gabriel traipsed into the room, stretching and smiling. “Hey, guys!” He greeted. “What’d I miss?”


End file.
